


An Ode to Black LipStick

by pettyprocrastination



Series: The Genius and The Goth [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, Goth Reader, Goth black girls are magical kiss my ass, Goth gf tiiime, Goth!Black!Reader, POC Reader, Smut, Spencer IS a bottom no I do not take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyprocrastination/pseuds/pettyprocrastination
Summary: Spencer assigns certain memories and people to certain lipstick colors. Black will always have a special place in his heart. (Also known as Spencer Reid is a sub and love his goth gf very much.) Also Black Goth girls own my heart and my ass and that’s on God
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: The Genius and The Goth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692406
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	An Ode to Black LipStick

Spencer never liked lipstick much. 

Then again, he never had experienced it. 

Maeve never wore lipstick. She preferred chap-stick. Simple but reliable, coconut flavored. A sensation he never got the chance to experience. Lilya used lip-gloss. Shiny, captivating, but waxy and slick like an adhesive. Luring you in until you learn the feeling you were longing for was uncomfortable. Pretty to look at and admire, but not one he wanted for himself. 

He didn’t enjoy pink lipstick, it reminded him of the girls he went to school with. Pretty pink lips curled into condescending smiles as they pretended to be his friend. Those bubblegum grins would turn into mouths open wide with laughter when the jokes would turn cruel and physical on him. His face flushed with shame, as pink as their rose smiles. 

Red made him anxious. 

It reminded him of the crimson blood spilled across the victims. Women who’s ruby red lips had giggled at the smooth words spoken to them in the darkened corner of a club by a man they didn’t know. Those red lips opening wide to scream for help before a hand is clamped over their mouth, smearing the lipstick she had applied so delicately earlier that day in hopes of attracting someone. 

Red lipstick not only reminded him of the victims but also of those who caused their pain. Women whose lips are painted a deep crimson as a lure, a hook so confidently thrown into the water that draws in so many fish. Those lips curl into a sultry smile. As they lead their prey to their home with promises whispered in a breathy moan. That coy crimson quirk of her lips would grow into a sick grin when she saw the red drain from her victim like a trickling river. A sadistic brick red, a reminder of those he couldn’t save and those he couldn’t watch. 

A mouth frozen open in a plea for help.

Lips curled into a twisted grin.

It reminded him of Lindsey Vaugn. Of Cat Adams. 

Chap-stick made him miss one he never got. 

Lip-gloss reminded him of what he thought he wanted, but lost interest in.

Red reminded him of what he could never stop. But black?

_Black reminded him of what he worked to protect._

“Paging Doctor Reid?”

Bare lips and eyes shining with amusement. “You alright there babe?”

He was caught staring, face flushed pink just like in high school. Except this time, there was no fear of bullying or insults thrown at the genius. Just a quick kiss to his face. 

“Just enjoying the view is all.” A response like that would've gotten him laughed right out of school. But your smile just got brighter. 

You turn your back on him to face the mirror, grabbing the raven tube off your nightstand, unscrewing it and dipping it in twice before pulling the wand out. 

An artist dipping their brush into the paint, ready to begin. 

Your lips are parted, eyes focused and brows furrowed as you bring your tool-your brush you use like a master to its canvas-

Your eyes flick from your reflection in the mirror to Reid’s once more.

_Caught again._

“Quick staring you goof! You’re gonna make me mess up my lipstick.”

The thought of you, lipstick smeared, appearance disheveled because of him made his heart skip a beat. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into his chest where you fit snug like a puzzle piece.

Spencer smiled at you. “Well, You don’t have to worry about that-” 

He wrapped his arms around you, setting his head on the crook of your shoulder as you brought the onyx wand to your lips. 

“-Because even if it’s smudged, you look beautiful.”

In smooth movements, the lips he loved so much were painted in what is now his favorite color. Black.

Like the ink on the pages of his favorite books. 

Like the jacket you left at his house the first time you came over that smelled like your perfume. 

Like the blanket you wrapped him up in when he got the flu and you took care of him for an entire week. 

Like the nails that would gently scratch his scalp, twirling his curls as he slowly drifted off to sleep with his head in your lap. 

Like the boots you wore with such authority, confidence in each step you took. 

_I’m dark. I’m powerful. I’m beautiful._

And he agreed with every single one. 

You popped your lips, smiling with satisfaction before you looked to the alarm clock at your side. Red letters glaring at you both. 7:30 am. “We both have to go.”

Spencer nodded. “That we do.” He made no movement to remove himself from his place wrapped around you.

“Speeeence?”

He hummed, nuzzling your neck.

“Ya gotta let go babyboy.”

“Do I though?”

You laughed and wriggled out of his arms, dancing just out of his reach. “As much as we both want to stay, we can't.” Spencer huffed and threw himself out of the bed. Sending you a particularly pouty stare.

“Oh don’t you give me that look!” He looked at you again, before turning dramatically to the door and sighing like a woman in a soap opera. “We both need to get to work and you know it.”

He knows. Another day of staring into the lifeless eyes of somebody he couldn’t save in hopes to find the one he can. Fighting the darkest minds in the world so he can protect the innocent. The families who have weekend barbeques and pool parties, the men going to crowded clubs in hopes of finding love,

The woman with jade lips, waiting for him back at his apartment so they could have a movie night together. 

Spencer was pulled out of his trance, the long-winded mental spiral of his devotion to the color when a finger flicked his nose. 

“What is with you today?” You stared up at him, head tilted to the side with a look akin to a confused puppy. “You've been spacing off an awful lot.”

“I’m okay.” He reached for his bag off the coat hanger as you both went to the door. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

And there it was. The shy little smile, the slight quirk of your lips and shine in your eyes that had his knees feel wobbly and palms sweaty. Three months and the feeling still hasn’t stopped, he didn’t think it ever would. 

“You.”

Onyx lips pulled into a smile as you playfully slapped his shoulder. “Oh shut it, Romeo. You have to get to work.”

Spencer turned, opening the door and stepping outside into the hallway of his apartment complex when-

“Oh wait!”

A tug on his pant loop, causing him to jerk and spin around to face you, holding him by his trousers with a Cheshire grin. You reached up, fingers gently grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging it down. 

“I almost forgot.” Your whisper fanned out against his neck. He stood stock-still, like prey frozen in terror. But if you were his predator, he would gladly be your meal. The sound he made-he didn’t know what exactly to call it. A choked moan, a muffled gasp, or a mix of the two he wasn’t sure. 

All he knew is when you pressed those lips to his pulse point, leaving behind a clear midnight mark on his skin; was that he wanted you to pull that sound out of him again and again and _again._

You let go of his collar, fixing it back into place with an impish grin. “So you have something to remember me by.”

He didn’t think he could forget you even if he tried. Even if he was doused with Scratch’s gas for hours on end he wouldn’t forget. Because the moment his eyes would meet that dark shade, that void of other colors. His heart would skip a beat and he’d remember. 

The woman who made him love that color so.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching criminal minds and hnnnnn I love Spencer Reid so much that white boy has a special place in my heart. Might make this into a lil series idk. But if you want me to let me know!! Love hearing from yall :’). Gonna get back into writing for my king and husband Reaper but also some criminal minds stuff because quarantine is having me revisit all my comfort shows+movies for some sort of stability in my life lmao. Only a few more weeks and this semester will be done!! My main place of posting is on tumblr- pettyprocrastination . Any questions or asks send them thataway! <3


End file.
